The Secret Of The Mad armorer
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: Someone is keeping secrets from Dean and Sam Winchester, but just who is it?


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_ - This is my entry in a fanfic writing challenge on the SNtv forums which has the prompt - "Write a story in which one character discovers a secret about another character. The secret can be funny, angsty, or serious. It can be anything as long as it complies with board rules. It doesn't just have to relate to Sam or Dean, or Sam's powers, or Dean's time in hell but the secret must be about a character that has appeared on the show." This was my attempt at it.

_**The Secret of the Mad Armourer by Shadow_Of_Castiel**_

The trouble started one day when a hunt went wrong in the middle of a museum. Our intrepid hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester were chasing a peculiarly bothersome ghost around the main corridors of the museum, when suddenly the ghost disappeared.

"Son of a BITCH!" Dean yelled in annoyance, totally failing to notice the suit of armour behind him starting to clank into life.

Sam's eyes grew wide and he just could not stop staring

Dean looked up before he asked - "What the hell's the matter with you, Sammy?"

Before Sam could respond, Dean heard the tell tale clanking from behind him, as the suit of armour came off his pedestal. Dean's green eyes went wide as he took in the large metal man bearing down upon him, before he screamed like a girl, and ran down the corridor, leaving his brother behind him, to fend for himself.

Sam didn't waste time in following his brother, merely ran off after him - but the suit of armour followed them at high speed, arms outstretched, a sword flailing in the air.

"SAM! DEEEEEEAAANNN!" the suit called ominously soon catching up with the two brothers. and menacing them, by tickling them with a stray feather pulled from the plume on his helmet.

Somehow they managed to give the suit of armour the slip, running through the gift shop, where Dean managed to find time to buy some chocolate, therefore managing to stop Lucifer from buying it and taking over the world.

They ran through the park, where they almost collided with a man looking shockingly like Alastair in a floral dress.

Both Sam and Dean stopped to stare at the demon in horror, before Sam shrugged at Dean.

"It could be worse, Dean - it could be Uriel!" he said, nonchalantly.

"You've got a point - now let's go!" Dean said, before continuing to run.

They screamed past a woman and a man selling T-Shirts, chocolate bars and chocolate cake, all advertising "Mad Armourer Tours" before they both hopped on a convenient skateboard nearby and scooted off.

No matter how many times they gave the Suit of armour the slip, there he was again! They fled from the zoo, scaring all the lemurs in the process - to the cinema, which was showing "Watchmen" conveniently.

Dean saw Jeffrey Dean Morgan displayed large upon the movie screen and he screamed "DAD! HE'S GONNA SLASH US DAD!"

Jeffrey Dean Morgan didn't take any notice because he was just a picture on the screen and the suit of armour soon caught up with Sam and Dean again.

Out of sheer desperation, Sam grabbed a Coca Cola from a nearby woman - bizarrely enough the lady who had been selling the Mad Armourer Tour merchandise outside - before he took a sip of the Cola, and flung the rest of the fizzy drink on the suit of armour.

"What the freaking hell did you do that for?" Dean asked, eyeing Sam dubiously.

"I dunno - I just felt like it!" Sam muttered, as he watched the Cola work it's magic upon the suit of armour.

The metal started to rust, and to corrode. One by one, the limbs fell off - revealing a body underneath - a very familiar body wearing a beige trench coat.

"CASTIEL!" Sam and Dean said in unison, before Dean ripped the angel's helmet off.

"What?" the angel asked, innocently. "What you want?"

"What the hell are you doing, Castiel? You've chased us clear across town, in a freaking tin can, plus I've managed somehow to defeat Lucifer from taking over the world, plus I swear I saw Alastair in drag in the park!" Dean babbled, clutching his head in agony. "I'm gonna be scarred for life, you realize that, Castiel? I mean - that dress Alastair was wearing was horrible!"

Castiel merely gave him the head tilt of doom, brow furrowed in confusion, before Sam said - "Why were you standing in the museum dressed as a suit of armour pray tell?"

"That is my part time job at the weekend Sam! I like dressing up in armour! Amen!" Castiel said, almost smiling at the younger Winchester.

"Amen?" Sam asked, looming over the angel ominously. "AMEN? WHAT THE FU - "

"Well, you said pray!" Castiel pointed out, not looking at all fazed.

"He said pray TELL, Castiel, not pray!" Dean said, even as he laughed. "Seems like our Castiel has a secret he was keeping from us, Sammy! Is this what you do? Scare the living daylights out of people in the museum by lunging at them?"

"Yes, that is my job! I am the Mad Armourer, don't you know! I am on a T-Shirt! I have cake made in my image! I get paid for it!" Castiel said, looking like a kid at Christmas, large blue eyes shining in excitement.

Dean grinned, before he said - "You're buying us lunch, Cas! That'll make up for scaring us like that! I'm in the mood for steak!"

"Dean!" Sam hissed in annoyance.

"What, he's got money! What does an angel want with money anyway?" Dean pointed out.

"Fine, I'll have a steak too!" Sam said, after a moment's thought.

The trio wandered off into the night, despite the fact that it was actually lunchtime to buy three steak meals ...

fini


End file.
